Moving On
by DragonKatGal
Summary: --Complete-- Faith's POV Dirty Girls through to Chosen. Buffy'n'Faith.


Moving On

SETTINGS: Dirty Girls through to Chosen

PAIRING: B/F

DISCLAIMER: Not mine.

NOTES: Chapter names are from the song 'Moving On' by Good Charlotte.  Awesome song.

NOTES2: Faith's POV.  Chapters are more drabbles than anything else.  This ideas been pissing me off for weeks, and after hearing this song it wouldn't leave me alone…

ONWARDS:

ONE: LIFE

Y'know, I never thought I'd get to make things up with B.  Buffy…such a girlie name for the strongest person I ever met.  It suits her though.  All sunshine and goodness and traipsing through the daisies.  

Scept, she's not that girl anymore.  And damn it sucks.  She used to smile more.  She's got dimples, y'know.  Little ones, but I noticed them.  Hell, I probably noticed way more about that girl than I should have.

She's tired nowadays.  Dunno if that's from Red's botched up spell that yanked her outta heaven, or if it's because she's got thirty some rugrats lookin' to her for guidance and then moanin' about how much she sucks.  

I'd forgotten how much happens here in SunnyD.  Whether it's vamps or demons or whatnot, there's always something happening.  The life of the party so to speak.  Now we got them creepy no-eyed Bringers and strong as hell Uber-vamps as the Scoobs have taken to callin' them.  Hell if I can remember their real names…something about trucks…dunno.

Anyway…back to the point…uh…oh, right.  Me makin' things up to B.  Hasn't happened so far, but a girl can dream right?  She hasn't 'beaten me to death' or anything so I'm doin' better than I was the last time I saw her.  God she's hot when she's pissed off.  Heh, I probably shouldn't tell her that's why I spent so much time annoying her way back when.  Hell, I'm still doin' it now.

And not to sound all Valley girl or anything, but 'hello my life, how I've missed you'.  Or maybe that's just 'hello B, how I've missed you'.  Then again…my life, B…same diff.

~*~

TWO: HOPE

Alright, so…there's still some hope left.  Me and B are on a recon mission to some vineyard.  Some preacher dude named Caleb beat up this Potential chick.  Apparently Caleb's got something that belongs to the Slayer.  That'd be B by the way, not me.  And strangely enough, I'm not really all that bitter about it.  She worked hell hard to get where she is…I tried cuttin' corners, and ended up takin' a path that led to dark places.  I got what I deserved.

When we get to the vineyard, we barely even stay.  B's pretty gung ho about this place.  Then again, as much as Giles may be right in saying that all Caleb has of Buffy's is a stapler, I know that B's put too much effort into keeping these girls alive to risk it being a Potential.

I may not have been here for that long, but I can tell that's she's committed to this.  She's got that whole 'blood, sweat and tears' thing working for her.  I always kinda admired that.  She believes in what she's doin.  I just hope like hell that goin' in so unprepared isn't gonna land us In a shit load of trouble.

~*~

THREE: TRUTH

We got our asses kicked.  Not just kicked, but stomped on and squished and cut up and handed back to us.  We got completely hammered.  And fuck it cuts.  I barely give a shit about these kids, but I know that B's worked her ass off for them.  

We lost two of em.  The annoying dark-skinned kid's in a cast and…X-man.  Ouch.  Just ouch, y'know.  Just thinkin' bout him makes me sick to the stomach.  He lost a freakin' eye.  It don't get much worse than that.

Red's new girl, Kennedy basically told B that what happened last night with Caleb was B's fault.  That is some fucked up logic if you ask me.  I mean, yeah, going in so unprepared was reckless, but who hasn't made some shitty mistakes like that?  

Problem is these kids are stressed as well.  They're droppin' like flies around here, and they're scared as hell.  Can't blame em.  Hell, I'm scared…I'm just too tough to admit it out loud.  

B scarpered. Can't blame her.  This house is damn claustrophobic, and I've only been here for a day and a half.  She's hurting.  Bad.  That's the problem with trying to protect so many people.  You end up losing more of em.  

Guess the truth of it is…good people die.  Everyone has to die eventually.  We're just trying to stop it from happening, which is noble and all, but…we can't save everyone.  Slayers can't save everyone.

The Potentials are all burnt out.  They're gonna give up hope soon.  They've got nothing to fight for really.  They've stopped believing that we can win this thing.  I don't know if I ever believed that, but…on the other hand, I can't ever imagine B and the Scoobs losing.  It just seems so….wrong.  

And…maybe we can't give them something to fight for, but…maybe, just maybe, we can give them a slice of being normal.  I remember when B used to hold being normal above nearly everything else.  I'm just trusting that she'll understand that.

~*~

FOUR: TRUST

Bronzing at the end of the world.  It seemed like a good idea at the time.  That's what I told B, and it's the truth.  Problem is…well, there's probably too many problems to count really.

First off, I'm a wanted fugitive.  Even if there wasn't something seriously wrong with the cops of Sunnydale, I still shoulda remembered that I ain't out on parole.  I'm just out.  In all the mess of LA and Sunnydale I kinda forgot that I'm meant to be cooling my jets in some women's penitentiary system.

Second off…yeah, these girls are sixteen, seventeen max.  Them drinking is just plain wrong.  And, god I'm starting to sound like B, but I do actually know right from wrong.

Third…if we've been ambushed by Bringers…well…let's just say that I probably woulda got every Potential that B's slaved her ass off to save over the last few months killed.  One Slayer protecting thirty Potentials on a night out when half of em are kinda trashed.

So, yeah, I deserved the yellin'.  Dunno about that punch though.  But, god, she's still hot as ever when she's fired up.

It hurts that she don't trust me.  Then again, I haven't really done anything to earn it, but…I'm not killin' people, so points to me.  And in a household of thirty girls, it's damn tempting.  

Moral of the story…Bronzing was a bad idea.  Fricken lucky we didn't get attacked.  But damn that girl can punch like nobody's business.  An hour later and my jaw's still hurtin'.  Trust me to fuck things up.  Even better, I basically blamed her for Xander and the others.  You look up the word idiot in the dictionary, you'd find a picture of me.  

I used to be hell better at seducin' people.  At this rate, I'll be lucky to not get another knife to the gut.  

I guess that's the problem…I don't wanna seduce her into my bed.  Well, at least not just my bed.  I want her.  All of her.  Good parts and bad.  Just like I'm hoping to get her to want me, good parts and bad.  Trust me to want the most unattainable person in my life.  

~*~

FIVE: FAITH

I always prided myself on being this tough ass chick, y'know.  Not letting anyone get under my skin.  Then I met B, and we connected on this weird Slayer level.  She knew me.  That day at the motel after I killed Allan…she knew what I was feeling, and she was saying everything right…five more minutes and I probably woulda caved, but…I pushed her away.  Like I've done with everyone else.  

I've tried not to let people read me too much.  Then who should I meet by the son of a Slayer.  Kinda makes sense that he could read me.  I'm pissed that he knew that I was worried about B.  Of course I'm worried about her.  There's never been a time that I haven't worried about that girl.  Ever since I met her, most of my thoughts have been about her.  

So here's Robin Wood, Principal extraordinaire, telling me that I'm worried about B.  And I am.  She's seriously losing it.  She looks tired.  Hell, tired doesn't cover it.  She looks like she could sleep a week and still need more time to recover from all of this.

Problem is, she won't take the time to herself.  She'll push herself to every limit she has, and then push herself a little bit more.  I've seen her do it.  But she's not thinkin' straight anymore.  And it hurts to see it, cos I know the Scoobs are worrying about her as well.  

But I trust her.  I, pardon the pun, have Faith in her (heh…yeah, I wish…)  She's good at what she does.  Seven years and counting and she's never lost a battle that counted.  Like X-man said the other night, she's died for what she believed in.  Problem is, she believes in this whole 'she alone can fight' thing.  I don't remember that about her.  Neither do the Scoobs apparently.

We just need to have faith.

~*~

SIX: PRIDE

We Slayers, we've always prided ourselves on being true to what we believe in.  Well, that ain't true so much on my side, but I know it's true for B.  She's always believed in herself.  When everything else was going to hell around her, she's always counted on getting herself out of things.

And it's that damn stubborn pride that made B walk out her front door tonight.

Or, more accurately, it's the Scoobs and the Potentials turning against her and asking her to step down from being the leader that made her walk out the door, but…eh.  Same diff.  

Weird how in a room of forty people, five of them her nearest and dearest, none of them were willing to stand up for what she was suggesting.  I mean, yeah it's a crap plan and all, none of us are too keen to go stormin' the vineyard after what happened, but…give the girl a break for god's sakes.

How is it that surrounded by her best friends, by what's left of her family, the only person who even tried to reason with her was me?  The person she probably hates above all others.  How the hell did this happen?  What made the Scoobs so disillusioned with B that they would actually ask her to leave her own damn house?  She made a mistake, it's not like none of them haven't done that.

I mean, the G-man's teenage nickname was Ripper for god's sake.  I'm guessing he didn't get that from being a cute fluffy bunny type person.  Not to mention Red.  Who knew that that girl could go so whacked on magics and vengeance.  And speaking of the vengeful stuff…Anya.  Fricken eleven hundred year old demon, who I'm guessing racked up more of a body count in one hour than B ever did in seven years.  X-man…well, I'm guessing he probably hasn't murdered anyone in cold blood, but I heard about this weird ass spell with the singing.  At least two people died from that.  The Scoobs ain't perfect.

I guess they lost themselves in their pride as well.  They forgot that they're hero makes mistakes.  That the pedestal they built for her is too damn high.  

And in the end, pride made B walk away.  She gave some wicked advice though.  Lead them.  I intend to B.  I'll make you proud.

~*~

SEVEN: LOVE

My first encounter with the First.  Gee, don't I feel special.  God, I'm still shakin'.  Why'd it have to take his form?  The Mayor.  The one person I ever believed ever truly loved me, and…now that I think about it, I really don't think he did.  But, damn it knew how to kick me in all the right places.  It knew me.  Every detail of me.  And fuck if I can't stop shaking.

It told me that I've always wanted B to love me.  I mean, yeah, I knew that.  Not exactly a surprise to me.  Just hearing it out loud…makes it real, y'know.  Makes it seem that much more unrealistic.  Then again she fell for Angel, she apparently fell for Spike.  If she can love them…well, why _not_ me.  

Yeah, keep dreamin' Faith.  

Damn I love her.  I've never loved anyone or anything, but…yeah, I love her.  

Wood comes in, being all caring and shit.  Strangely enough I actually open up to him.  He read me before, so…I dunno why, but I kinda trust the guy.  Plus he's got that whole son of a Slayer thing.  He knows the deal I guess.  He knows, it, but he doesn't understand it.

He pisses me off though.  He doesn't let me finish.  B's the only one…she's the only one who understands what it's like to have people looking to you expecting to lead them into a battle and them back out.  She's the only one who knows what it's like to have the weight of the world on your shoulders and be expected to deal with it.  Anyone can lead, but…I don't think know that I can get em back out once I've lead em in.

God I'm sick of talking to him.  He's spouting some crap, and I don't wanna listen anymore.  Plus, he's kinda cute.  Yeah, I'd prefer for it to be B and all, but…it's been too damn long.  Forget about tomorrow…forget about love…but in all of it, I don't forget about B.

~*~

EIGHT: LUST

Wow…just…wow.  I'd forgotten how damn good sex is.  I mean, I knew, but…I'd forgotten how it felt.  Sad thing is, I'm always holding back.  Don't wanna cripple the poor boys. They're fragile enough as it is.  

I've never had sex with someone that I could completely let go with.  I guess that's part of the reason I've been so damned intrigued by Angel and Spike.  That and it pisses B off, and I think I've mentioned how hot that girl is when she's ticked.  

I'm trying to do the polite thing and keep my mind on Robin, but…damn, I'm still thinking about _her_.  I mean, this isn't a bad thing for me and all, but…it might hurt Robin's manly pride if I start calling Buffy's name.  Did that once with some random guy back when I was still a sorta-Scooby.  It didn't go down well (neither did he now that I think about it…)

God there's something to be said about pure animal lust though.  This guy has got some serious stamina…wow.  He's built too.  Always a plus.  I mean, when you think about it, the last guy I slept with (in my body I mean) was actually Xander Harris.  Heh, I love ribbin' Anya about it.  She's great fun to stir up.  

So, yeah, this whole release of tension is a good thing.  And from the sounds of it at least two other couples in the house agree with me as well.  

But, dammit, I'm still thinking about her.  Spike went after her.  It shoulda been me.  I know those two are over, but…she's vulnerable, and from what I've gathered, he likes takin advantage of that vulnerability.  I never shoulda let Spike leave the house.  No, scratch that, I never shoulda let B leave the house.

Robin collapses, completely exhausted.  I'm good to go another few rounds, but…he seems to have lost that stamina I was bragging about.  It takes a few minutes for him to drift off, and as soon as he has, I'm outta the bed.  No way am I staying in B's bed with someone who ain't her.  It's a nice room and all, but it's not gonna happen.  

I find an empty corner of the living room and watch over the Potentials, wondering which of them will be next when I die.  Kennedy's keen for it to be her, I'm very well aware.  God I loved putting her in her place earlier.  Much fun.  Dunno how Red can stand the whingeing.  She's like Dawn but louder.  And with a tongue ring…hmmm…tongue ring.  Wonder if I can convince B…Geez Faith!  Heel!  As the Cordelia of old would have said…lust much?

~*~

NINE: PAIN

It could just be me, but I don't think the Bringers are trying too hard anymore.   Me and fourteen of the Potentials wandered into this armoury that we found out about from one of the Bringers.  These girls aren't terrible fighters or anything, but usually it takes them a lot longer to bring down a group of these black-robed dudes.

I dunno what the deal is.  I don't think I wanna find out.  Kennedy points out something in a downstairs area, and with flashlights shining through the dark, the lot of us make our way down there.  I steal a torch of some girl...can't remember her name, and head across a small bridge.

We're looking for some type of weapon.  Spike and whatshisname came back with info about some weapon that we think is down here.  And I think we may have just stumbled across it.  Kinda sweet.

But, again…I just wish B was here as well.  This is the kinda thing that the Chosen Two should be sharing.  God I haven't called us that in years.

None of the girls follow me over the plank-bridge, and I'm grateful for that.  The lock breaks open easily enough (thank god for doc martens…).  There's a rare smile workin' it's way onto my face as well.  

Open the lid, and the smile vanishes.  My heart's just dropped into my stomach, and my breath's caught in my throat.  Panic, yell, flee.  My three first instincts.  I've always been taught to follow my gut, so that's exactly what I do.  The girls scream a bit, but when the bomb explodes, I hear nothing except echoes of explosions.

I feel myself submerged in water, and my world goes black.  My last conscious thought is of only one thing.  Pain.

~*~

TEN: HATE

Can I just say that I hate being unconscious.  Hell, I would hate sleeping if I didn't need it.  But after that eight month coma, and that weird down-into-hell thing with Angelus and his memories, and now this eight hour unconsciousness, I can firmly say that I hate being knocked out.

Lately it seems to be the trend.  Granted that thing with Wes and the drugs and Angelus was somewhat voluntary, but…come on, no one likes being out of action.

And as much as I hated being unconscious, the waking up was even worse.  Three Potentials were sitting with me and they just looked so damned disappointed.  I knew then that something had gone wrong.  I fucked up.  Again.  Yeah, I wasn't too surprised by that either.

But damn it hurt.  I was so sure.  Hell, the Scoobs were so sure as well.  

I went down there with fourteen Potentials.  I came back with ten.  Four of them were injured heaps badly.  The other six had bruises and cuts and scrapes.  If the Scoobs kicked B out of the house for two dead and a few injured, what are they gonna be like with four dead, ten injured.  

I guess the only good thing to come out of all of this was that B's back in the house.  Dunno how but she knew we were in trouble.  According to the Potentials, she cam in and saved the day.  Killed three Ubervamps by herself.  With some wicked lookin' scythe thingy.  I haven't had a chance to ask her about it yet, but…soon.  She's got more important things to worry about.

I just know that when she does come and we talk, well…if she's disappointed in me, I just know I'll hate that too.

~*~

ELEVEN: LIES

It's not the first time I've lied to B.  Hell, it probably won't be the last either.  I mean, yeah, a lot of it was true, but…I didn't tell her all of it.  That would be damn stupid.

Tried to make her jealous though.  Backfired horribly.  She was just sitting next to me on her bed…never thought that'd happen.  I was in B's bed with her.  Scept I was under the covers, fully clothed, and she was just sitting on the covers beside me.  I mention Robin, and she jumped away.  Damn.  

I feed her some crap about jealousy and loneliness, and yeah it's all true, but it's not even an eighth of what I want to tell her.  I want to tell her that I love her.  That I'm sorry.  That I wish I'd done things differently.  I do none of that.

I know that what I said touched her though.  I can still read her really well.  I can still get under her skin.  I can still make her grin and joke around with her.  

Plus that scythe thing is just wicked cool.  I mean, seriously powerful shit.  Never felt anything like it, except for the Slayer bond.  Yeah, I never mentioned that…kinda like how Slayers can tell when vamps are nearby.  Me and B can always sense each other.  It's kinda cool.  A little annoying at times, but mainly just cool.

I wonder what she'd have done if I told her.  Then again, she was holding onto that damn scythe, so…well, lying is much easier than telling the truth about your undying love for someone when they're holding a weapon that sharp.  

~*~

TWELVE: GUILT

Buffy's called a meeting.  We're in her room, the Scoobs and Dawn.  It's kinda crowded, but we fit in there.  I can tell the Scoobs are felling guilty for what happened.  

Points to B though.  She never rubs it in their faces.  Never looks at them with smug arrogance and says 'I told you so'.  That takes a lot of restraint, trust me.  I don't think I coulda held back if that'd been me that'd been kicked out.

Part of me wonders if the Scoobs go along with her crazy idea out of the guilt they feel.  I mean, yeah it's a good idea and all, but do they back her up a hundred percent? I know Red's a bit iffy about it.  Then again, I've heard the whole 'trying to destroy the world' thing.  Still not sure where the whole yellow crayon fits in, but…I find myself not caring.  Strange that.  She's powerful though.  I trust that much.  

I remember threatening Red at knifepoint a few years back in the Mayor's office.  I thin if I tried that now I'd be friend within an instant.  I mean, she took on a hell-god and _won_.  That's not something to ignore.  

But back to this apocalypse.  B wants it to end tomorrow.  Her suggestion is cool, and I can't wait to fight side-by-side with her again, but…it's a little extreme.

When she gets he approval of the Scoobs, she tells the Potentials.  They're guilty about what happened the other day is obvious as well.  Kennedy even manages to look a little sheepish, which I think must be a first.  They're scared, who can blame them, but…they're Potentials.  They're the people that the Higher Powers think will make good little Slayers.  They must made of sterner stuff than most regular girls.  Let's just hope that B's plan doesn't kill us all.

~*~

THIRTEEN: LAUGH

There's about one word that can be used to sum up things between me and Robin.  Awkward.  I've never really had to deal with the aftermath of my one-nights stands.  Xander Harris not included of course.  Me trying to kill him was uh…extreme, I think.

But Robin is part of the team.  He's not going anywhere.  He seems pretty persistent.  I don't understand how he didn't quite get the whole 'one night' thing.  I mean, was I not clear.  'Forget about tomorrow' seemed pretty plain to me.  

I have to laugh though, he knows how to hit below the belt.  And no, I didn't mean that sexually.  Huh…that's a first.  Thing is, he thinks he can psychoanalyse me and B cause his mom was a Slayer.  Well…sorry bud, but you don't know jack about it.  

I know what he's doing though.  Points for effort.  He's insulting my techniques.  And yeah, I'm rusty, but…puh-lease.  I know I'm good.  And that's not a boasting thing, that's just plenty of satisfied customers, if y'know what I'm saying.  

He wants me to give him a chance.  For someone who says he can read me pretty well, he's obviously missed the fricken novel of me that's devoted to B.  Dunno how he missed it though if he's so hot at reading people.  

But B'll never look at me.  She'll never see past the whole 'went evil and started killing people' as she put it so eloquently last night.  I dunno why, but I agree to letting him 'surprise' me when this is all over.  Dunno what the surprise'll be (yeah, yeah, that's the whole point, I know…) but…I'll find out I suppose.  But, the laughs on him if he doesn't work out that I'm not ever gonna fall for him.  He's nice and all, but…yeah, I think you get the point by now.

~*~

FOURTEEN: CRY

I've cried exactly four times since I was ten.  Once when Kakistos killed my Watcher.  Again the night I killed Allan.  Third time was when I broke down in Angel's arms outside in the rain begging him to kill me.  Fourth time was a few days ago in Wes's shower.  Punched the hell outta his tiles…hope he's got insurance.  Not my finest of hours I suppose.

And though I didn't have time to cry, if ever there was a time that I could have, it woulda been then.

B.  Lying on the ground.  Blonde hair strewn all over the place.  Blood seeping out her back from a sword wound that went all the way through.  Ironically enough it's in exactly the same place that she stabbed me.  

I run to her side and she looks up at me.  I know she's dying.  She knows she's dying.  She looks at me with those hazel eyes of hers, and there's so much pain.  But more than that, there's acceptance.  She knows she's going to die.  I guess she's alright with that. Having seen the other side and all.  She's guaranteed a spot on a cloud high up there with a halo and a harp.  Me?  I'm shit scared of dying…

She whimpers and holds out the scythe to me.  I take it and my hand rests over hers for a moment.  I feel our bond shimmer between us.  We haven't really touched before this.  Not counting the two punches that she let me have.  This is the first real touch between us.  There's heat, and there's that familiar fire.  And I want to cry because I know she's going to die.  And that fire is gonna burn out, and there's gonna be nothing left.

I wanted to collapse on the ground beside her and cry my eyes out, but there's no way that I'm gonna give the First that satisfaction.  No way, no how.  There'll be time for tears later.

~*~

SIXTEEN: LIVE

I'da thunk that with having thirty or so Potentials activated as Slayers, I'd have been feeling a Slayer bond with all of them, but…I don't.  It's just with B.  If there'd been more time for a chat, I'd have asked her about it, but what with her dyin' and everything, it was kinda a bad time.  

I don't think I've fought that fiercely before.  I wanted to make her death worth something.  Of course, B's little knack of dying and coming back seems to have carried on.  When I get out of the grips of five of those damn Ubies, I'm awed by the sight of Buffy back on her feet, the scythe in her hand.  

I swear that girl is going for most times resurrected or something.  According to the Brat, B apparently flat-lined after being shot, so that's three times at least.  And who knows if she actually was just 're-born' or what.  But she's standing.  She's alive.  She's fighting.  And she's so damn beautiful.

Seeing her fighting makes me want to get out of this mess alive.  I want to live.  I want to tell her that I love her.  I want to see where my life will take me now.  I want to see this battle come to an end.  

I want it more than I've ever wanted anything in my life.  

Strangely enough, my wish seems to have been answered.  The earth begins to tremble, and the ceiling begins caving in.  The girls start racin' out as a beam of pure sunlight shoots outta Spike's chest.  Huh.  Weird.  Weirdest thing I've seen all day, and seeing as I just watched a bunch of Potentials be activated after we opened the hellmouth, I think that's saying something.  The girls scramble to leave before the building collapses on top of us.  Can't blame em.

I run up the stairs, but B's stopped with Spike.

She's holding onto his hand, and they're fingers have caught on fire.  She's looking at him the way I've always wanted her to look at me.  Except without the sadness.  I can't stand the mushiness of it, and I call out to her.  I get her attention straight away, and I hafta admit to liking that. 

The building rumbles again, and my Slayer's survival instinct has me running before I can stop myself.  There's an explosion behind me as I reach the open air, and my mind's still back in the building with B.  God, she'd better come outta this one alive.  If she doesn't, I'll kill her myself.

~*~

SIXTEEN: DIE

I'm dying.  I know it.  There's no denying it.  I'm dying.  And I don't want it to stop.

Call me crazy, but I actually told Robin to get the bus that the Potentials packed themselves on moving.  B's still back there.  B's still back there and I've told Robin to start driving.  God I hate myself.

But more than anything, I know that B wanted these girls alive.  She would prefer for them to live and for her to die, than for all of us to be killed waiting for her to get outta the building.

The Brat's at the back of the bus watching frantically for her, and I'm keeping an eye on her in case she sees B.  The town's starting to collapse, and all I can think of is B trapped in that damn cavern with a dying Spike.  Good on him and all for being the one to save Sunnydale, but, damn did he hafta take B with him?  It's seriously not fair.

My mind's racing.  There's no sign of B, and we're driving down the main street of Sunnydale.

There's suddenly a thud on the top of the roof, and I can feel our Slayer bond begin to relax itself.  That's her up there.  How the hell she got up there is completely beyond me right now, but I don't give a shit. She's safe.  She's alive.  She's not dead.  I won't hafta kill her after all.

Robin eases the bus off, and we come to a stop outside the town which seems to have sunken into itself, creating this bizarre crater.  I'd loved to know how the media's gonna explain this one.  It's a good thing that the Sunnydale residents left town when they did.  

B jumps off the top of the bus, and I want nothing more than to go join her.  But Robin gasps deeply, and suddenly my fear shifts it's focus from B to Robin.  He doesn't deserve to die.  Just cos I don't wanna date the guy doesn't mean I want him dead.  He stills and I'm surprised by how upset I am.  He was a good guy.  He takes a deep breath, and I grin, receiving my surprise.  I leave him in the hands of a Potential and join Buffy and the Scoobs.

They're staring at the crater, and I know that even though we've just won the battle, we managed to destroy the only home that all of them have known for over seven years.  Go team us.  

B's standing there silently, arms across her chest, the most relaxed I've seen her in…well, days I suppose.  Willow, Xander and Giles are talking about god knows what, though Giles is being far too annoying for his own good.  And Buffy's still silent.  I can practically hear how relieved she is by all of this.  I see her smile, and I know that no matter what happens between us…everything that happened in the past is just that.  The past.  

We're moving on.

-----

Okay, wow.  That just came out of no where.  It took two hours to write the whole damn thing, and…it's kinda nifty I think.  I've never written Faith before.  And while, as always, Buffy is still my main focus, it was kinda cool to experiment with Faith's voice.  

Chapters are based on the song 'Moving On" by Good Charlotte.

_"Not everybody knows that _

_everybody goes to a better place,_

_Not everybody knows that _

_everybody could be living they're last days._

_And that hard times will come_

_But we'll keep movin' on, _

_We're movin' up.  We're movin' on._

_Life, hope, truth, trust, faith, pride, love, lust, _

_pain, hate, lies, guilt, laugh, cry, live, die, _

_some friends become family, _

_some friends become your enemies.  _

_Make the best with what you're given, _

_this ain't dying this is living."_


End file.
